heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Roshan Atravadiya
Roshan appeared rather suddenly one day as the private secretary of Nessa Vale. He has quickly made himself a place as an enigmatic and apparently loyal member of Vale Ventures Ltd. He has also been slowly making friends and some interesting deals with members in various positions at other corporations and companies. Background Roshan was born in Persia in the mid nineteenth century. During his childhood, epic wars were fought, daring new technological creations unveiled, famous books were first published and fantastic new inventions created. But Roshan lived in a world apart from all this. He lived in a large complex of caves in the Zagros Mountains with his family, a small clan of about a dozen Dragons.His life was simple, and as far as he was concerned at the time very normal. A very inquisitive young Dragon, he spent as much time as possible exploring beyond the boundaries of his clan with willing siblings and cousins, for which he often found himself in trouble. Eventually, however, this tendency would get the young Dragon into a lot of trouble. He was barely entering his adolescence when a sorceress moved into a cave in the clan's territory. Roshan was curious at first, but for a time his parents' firm orders kept him from seeking out the sorceress or her home. But when the woman began to experiment on the local wildlife, leaving the creatures Roshan and his family would hunt changed so that in some cases they no longer could provide the Dragons with the food they needed, he felt he had to act. His curiosity swiftly turning into an impulsive desire to save his family, he left the safety of his clan to confront the sorceress while the rest of his clan remained in their caves still forming a plan. Unfortunately for the young Dragon, the Sorceress was older and far more experienced with her magic than he with his few gifts. After a short confrontation Roshan attacked, but she was ready for him. A curse formed around the young Dragon before he could land a single strike, and within seconds he lay on the floor of the sorceress' cave, his body completely turned to stone. Roshan spent nearly a century in his stone body, watching as he was passed into the hands of people who had no clue about his true origins, and eventually sold as an artistic sculpture to art collectors. He had a dim sense of the world around him, which he saw as though it was a dream, and knew when he was re-awakened that a great time had passed since his imprisonment began. He also discovered, to his shock, that his body had once again changed. He was now in the body of a Human. His savior, it turned out, was a sorceress who had noticed him being sold at an auction and immediately recognized that he was not all he seemed. It didn't take her long to find a solution to the curse that would suit herself as well as the young Dragon she saved. Placed in the new Human body, Roshan was given a new life if he would accept it. Accepting this offer, however, meant serving the woman as a member of her corporation, which he soon learned was a business that often seemed to do as much harm as good for the people it helped. Left with little choice, he eventually agreed. He also began to think, using the experience of his original curse as a lesson to take things more slowly this time around. He would attempt to bring this sorceress down from within, through subtlety rather than overt attacks. And he would do it by finding the pure goodness he believed existed within the woman, and bringing it to the surface. MUX History Logs Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Villain